butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Majestic
Membership Archdruid, Britannia, Bulldog, Cairn, Fortune, Galahad, The Nightwatchman, Samsonite, Yeoman History and Origins Majestic was created by Winston Churchill in 1947. Churchill’s goal was to create a special group of heroes that could react to and take out any threat to the UK in a moments notice. Qualified candidates went through weeks of physical and mental tests just to get the opportunity to try out for Majestic. If a candidate passed all of the tests and trials, there was one final hurdle to cross, a meeting with Churchill and the mysterious Agent 1. If the candidate passed this final test, he was assigned an agent number and sent immediately to work. One of Majestic’s early missions included capturing pro-Nazi scientists who were trying to find a way to bring Adolph Hitler back to life. On an island off the coast of Spain, the team fought through the uber clones of chief scientist Dietrich Grubber to get to their objective, the reformed and sentient brain of Adolph Hitler. Just as the Majestic team thought that the fight was over, Grubber set off the lab's self-destruct mechanism, which filled the complex with gas and caused a huge, fiery explosion. Sadly, Fae fell to the blast, which resulted in the first Majestic casualty. Her name, along with seven others, adorn The Wall of Fallen Heroes on the Majestic floor of the MI5 building. Today, Majestic is a special branch of MI5. It’s mission was, and still is, to defend the UK and all of her territories from any threat, super or supernatural. The early Majestic members, such as Sir Gawain, Druid, and The Huntsman, still work for Majestic in administrative positions. The person known as Agent 1 is still the executive minister of Majestic. Whether or not he is the original Agent 1 is anyone’s guess. Goals Majestic is a state sponsored group of heroes that work for the United Kingdom. Majestic has been created to protect the UK and all of it’s territories from any threat... from outside, or within. The Majestic team operates throughout the world, but primarily in the UK and its Territories. Internal Relations For the most part, the members of Majestic get along with each other fine, but this is not to say that there isn't some internal friction. Bulldog's rough, less-refined nature and working class attitudes tend to grate on Samsonite, who comes from a much more refined, upper-class background. He also sometimes grates upon Britannia'a formal, aloof nature. Likewise, the hardworking... some say "obsessively dedicated"... Nightwatchman tends to see the much less formal Bulldog, Fortune and Archdruid as not taking the job seriously. Everyone puts these personal differences aside when it comes to the mission, however.'' Reputastion Majestic has good relations with all countries that are friendly with the UK government. This does not mean that all royal subjects will welcome members of Majestic with open arms. There are separatist groups fighting for independence from the crown, and those of the upper class that want even more power than they have now. Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Superhero Teams Category:British Characters Category:British Heroes